


Nowhere

by nhawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhawk/pseuds/nhawk
Summary: Sometimes you can feel like you’re nowhere until someone shows you the way home.





	Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> A Hundred Days episode addition.
> 
> I wrote this a long, long time ago.

He sits alone, staring into the mirror behind the bar. He doesn’t know why Daniel chose this place, it doesn’t seem his style. It’s hot and dark and the thud, thud, thud of the nightclub next door pulses through the walls. 

“Sir, we’ll be over there,” Carter calls out, gesturing to a table at the back of the room.

“Yeah, I’ll join you in a minute.”

Twenty minutes later and he’s still at the bar, flicking ice cubes into an ashtray and watching Carter’s reflection in the mirror. She seems to be arguing with Daniel, probably about who should come over and talk to him, he thinks.

He wishes he hadn’t come here. Since his return from Edora everything feels so far away, like he’s watching himself from outside his own body. When Daniel suggested they go out for a ‘welcome home’ drink he had heard himself say, “Sure, Daniel, good idea. What time?”

Carter must have lost the argument because her reflection approaches him in the mirror. He has a sudden urge to jump up and run away. To keep running until the feeling in his chest has burnt away.

But it’s too late. She is standing next to him, gripping her drink and looking uneasy. She sits down and swivels on her stool to face him.

“Are you okay, sir?”

He doesn’t answer her. Instead, he swirls his glass on the counter, watching tiny golden whirlpools form in his scotch.

“Thank you,” he says eventually, studying his drink. He turns to look at her. “Thank you for bringing me home.”

They stare at each other, fumbling for something to say.

“I, I...” she stutters, losing her nerve and looking away.

“Carter?”

She turns back to him. “Everything will be alright, sir.”

It isn’t a question but he answers her anyway. “Yeah, I think we’ll be okay, Carter.”

It isn’t what he meant to say but it is what he wanted to say. He searches her face for a reaction and catches a hint of a smile. It’s only small, but it promises a lot.

He nudges her with his shoulder, giving her a small smile of his own. “Come on, Carter. Let’s join the others.” 

————  
The end


End file.
